the_outsider_who_loved_gensokyofandomcom-20200215-history
Mineral Dispute
A conflict between the Outsider and Reimu vs Patchouli in the Field Cave. Prerequisites * Reimu is in the party * Must be done before entering the Scarlet Devil Mansion Characters * The Outsider * Reimu Hakurei * Patchouli Knowledge Dialogue ??: ... Who are you? ... Hm... a human? What is a human doing in such a dangerous place? ??: ... Oh? Reimu? you're here as well? Who is this man? Reimu: This is Outsider, he's here to... ??: I already know who he is. The tengu already informed us. Reimu: Ah, she already went to the mansion, uh? What are you doing here, Patchouli? Patchouli: I came to find a special mineral and I finally found it. Patchouli: Tell me, Outsider, is it true that you're the emissary from the outside world? [Outsider]: Yes, I am although I admit Yukari is the one who told me. Patchouli: I see... I see... interesting... Why did you two come in this cave? Reimu: We wanted to see if we could find anything worthwhile in this cave. Patchouli: Hmm... I can already see in your eyes that you want this mineral as well. Reimu: Of course! We could fetch a lot of money if we sold it! Patchouli: Very well then, we shall fight and the victor shall be allowed to take the mineral piece. [Outsider]: Whoa! Wait! I never said I wanted that thing! You were here first so it's fair that you take it! Reimu: Aw, come on Outsider! Did you see how big it is? Besides, we could also find some other use for it. [Outsider]: Yes but she found the mineral before we did. Patchouli: I don't really care if you want the mineral. I want to test if you truly are the emissary. Patchouli: Yes, I Patchouli Knowledge shall test whether you truly are the emissary of the outside world or not. [Outsider]: Ugh... do we really have to fight? Patchouli: If you say the truth, then you shouldn't worry about this little experiment. Enough talk... prove me that I'm wrong! Battle Processing... Patchouli: Mukyu ~ ... Patchouli: Puff... Puff... I... I see... perhaps Yukari wasn't lying about you. [Outsider]: Damn it... look at you! You're breathing so fast and hard that I think you're about to explode! Patchouli: I... I'll be fine... I just need to rest a little. Well... you've won the fight. The mineral is yours. Reimu: Yay! It's ours!... Well, I'll let you decide what to do with it. [Outsider]: (Should I take it or let her have it?) Taking mineral... Patchouli: I hope you'll be able to put it to good use. I would be very displeased if you wasted it. Reimu: Well, it's ours now so it's up to us to decide what to do with it. [Outsider]: In the worst case scenario, we'll give it to you, Patchouli. Patchouli: Very well then Outsider. If you seek me, you will find me at the Scarlet Mansion. Patchouli: Still... to think that I've gone through all the trouble to get this mineral. Patchouli: Ah, forget what I've just said. Good luck in your journey Outsider and Reimu. Try to stay out of trouble. [Outsider]: (I can't believe that she lost this fight... she was so powerful. Yet... she seemed to be in really bad shape after that.) [Outsider]: (I don't know what I'll do with this mineral. Perhaps I'll find some use for it or perhaps I could sell it but...) [Outsider]: (... I told her that I wouldn't waste it. I'm sure I can sell it for a lot but if she figures out that I've sold it, she'll hate me.) Reimu: Well, this mineral looks pretty unusual. I think we should keep it for now. If it ends up being completely useless, we'll be able Reimu: To sale it and get a nice amount of money! [Outsider]: Yeah, this is the best course of action for the time being. I just hope Patchouli isn't too sad about this. Reimu: Giving it to her later is another option we have. Eitherway... I'll let you decide what you want to do with it. Reimu: We should also get out of here. I don't think we have anything else to do in here. [Outsider]: Yeah, let's get out of here. If mineral is taken, Patchouli will give a sidequest when encountering her in the Scarlet Devil Mansion, delaying recruitment and entry into the SDM West Hall. ---- Giving Patchouli the mineral... [Outsider]: I don't think I'll need that mineral. Please, take it Patchouli. Reimu: Uh?... Ah... no... you're right. You should take it Patchouli. Patchouli: ... I can have it? Hm, thank you. I shall take it immediately then. Patchouli: Thank you Outsider, you seem to have the kindness emissaries are claimed to have. Patchouli: If you ever go to the Scarlet Mansion, you are welcome to visit me. [Outsider]: Very well Patchouli, I shall do so when I pass by that mansion. Patchouli: ... I guess the invitation extends to you as well Reimu. I'll ask Sakuya to prepare a cup of tea and a piece of cake if you wish to come. Reimu: Ah! Thanks Patchouli! You better keep your word because I'll be asking for them when we visit the mansion! Patchouli: Haha... Patchouli: Now, if you'll excuse me, I shall return to the mansion. I wish to examine this mineral as soon as possible. Patchouli: Good luck in your journey [Outsider] and Reimu. [Outsider]: Goodbye Patchouli, I hope this mineral will be of good use to you. Reimu: Yes! You better not waste that mineral! [Outsider]: Sorry Reimu, you wanted that mineral so badly. Reimu: No, you don't need to apologize. You were generous with me so it's fine that you let her take it. Reimu: She wanted it badly so I guess she needed it for something important. Reimu: Besides, I can look forward to a good cup of tea and a delicious slice of cake. ~ [Outsider]: Haha! I'm glad to see that you're still happy in the end. Reimu: Well, I think we're done here, right? Let's leave this cave. [Outsider]: Yes, let's get out of here. If the mineral is given to Patchouli, you will be greeting by her in a more friendly manner in the Scarlet Devil Mansion, and the sidequest she gives is completely skipped, allowing recruitment and access to the SDM West Hall earlier.